


Dangerous Games

by Dark_Frejya



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Cockwarming, Degradation, F/M, Facials, Male Masturbation, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masturbation, Mind Games, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: You’ve got yourself into a perilous situation with both a cop and dirty CIA agent. Now the question is: which punishment would you prefer.A/N:originally posted on October 27thon myTumblr account@littlefreya.
Relationships: August Walker/Reader, Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/August Walker/You, Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/You
Kudos: 20





	Dangerous Games

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my Tumblr account @littlefreya (Original date October 27th).  
> Prompted by my beautiful beta @agniavateira and dedicated as a gift to her. Now excuse me, Satan is waiting.

The deepest layer of penetration is of the soul. That’s how abysmal August Walker was, anchoring himself thick and throbbing inside you, woven into the sad little void in the midst of your body. His shaft was unapologetically vast, making it hurt, splitting your gut. Even in your chest, you sensed the pressure that pervaded deeper and deeper. 

His hefty sac was pressed into the delicate little tissue between your cunt and puckered ring. Your engorged clit was neglected of his touch, tingling with such desperate need that you wailed in despair. 

But August loved tears more than everything. His serpentine tongue flicked over your cheek, collecting each briny droplet like the spoils of war while his strong hands forced your legs apart upon his suit-clad thighs. 

You weren’t allowed to touch. You were merely made to be used, a vessel for August’s fulfilment and a visual display for Walter’s eager, frosty gaze.

“Good girl,” August growled against your neck as you whimpered, running his whiskers up and down the supple skin to mark you with his scent while Walter stood in front of you with his erect girth squeezed between callous fingers. A shimmer of sweat graced the burly man’s heaving chest while he’s sputtering pants and groans. His eyes trailed between your stuffed cunt, your erect nipples, and that helplessly-fucked-to-hell look on your face. 

“Such a warm place for me to put my cock in,” August praised, shifting an inch out and then slipping back. At which you almost fell apart, shutting your eyes and letting the opaline drops of salt bead your long lashes. You fought to hold back, your lush walls wrapped around him in a tight lover’s embrace, every ridge and tendon vividly sensed within your core. 

“Remember, if you come I’ll have to punish you; we don’t want that, do we pet?” He asked and kissed your jaw affectionately. 

“Open your fucking eyes, slut!” 

Your eyes shot open urgently, a gasp leaving your already burdened chest as you clenched around August at Walter’s bark. The beastly police officer let out a raspy chuckle, running his large hand up and down his fat cock. 

“Yes, that’s right,” he chided in his rich British accent, “I can see you clenching around him like a filthy little whore, so desperate to come.” His fingers glided along the base, resting against the bundle of thick, dark locks. 

He made a step closer, brushing his curly hair. “You want me inside you too, don’t you? I bet a whore like you can take two big cocks at once.”

“No!” You whimpered, staring at the broad handsome man while he pumped his cock urgently. Despite your dread, the image was already impaled in your mind, as you were impaled by August’s erection. A visceral desire, taut and undeniable, made you teeter on the edge. The enkindling fire whispered in your womb, beginning to spread little sparks. 

“If you don’t come now, I’ll cuff you to the bed and deny your pleasure for days.” 

“She won’t come, right babygirl?” August lifted one hand from your thigh and reached to cup your chin, planting sweet little kisses all over your damp cheeks and then nuzzling your hair. His manhood swelled in your tightening canal, his hips swaying to further coax toward your impending ecstasy. 

“August, please, please!” You begged. 

“You know my punishments are far more grandiose than his,” August half-whispered, his fingers slipping into your mouth. He pulled his length halfway out and then slammed it abruptly into your shuddering cervix. Your cry tore through the harmony of groans, gasps, and lewd squelching slaps, as your cunt milked August’s girth and your teeth bit onto his knuckles. 

He never flinched, only pushed deeper, his fingertips briny on your velvet tongue. 

“Come and maybe I will finally let him fuck you, while I’m still inside. Which would you prefer? My cock inside your ass, or both of us thrusting inside your tiny little pussy?”

“No, I can’t!” You shook your head and began sobbing. Though despite your denial, August slowly rutted within, just enough to fuel the blazing flame.

“I think your dirty little slut has already chosen,” Walter grunted, licking his lips with victory, his gaze fixed on the spot where you and August collided. Balls flexed, and pearly drops of precum dripped from his tip. He moved close enough to come all over your face and you knew by the perverted smirk on his face that it’s just what he was about to do.

August bumped himself inside you one last time, and your eyes widened with terror. Mouth gaping open with a breathless scream, you crumbled. It was unstoppable the moment the blazes began to surge and lick at your clit—spreading, purifying every nerve. 

You were forced toward your burning euphoria, spiralling and falling out of this world into a hopeless demise.

The men laughed sinisterly at your fate and came together: one filling your womb with his hot seed and the other howling as he spilt all over your face. Yet at that moment you didn’t care for what they had planned. For a few seconds, you were beyond bliss, willing to take every inch of torture they intended to give you.


End file.
